will you lie with me and just forget the world
by merderlover96
Summary: my version of 7.18
1. Chapter 1

As soon as Derek Shepherd heard the news about the car crash Callie and Arizona had just been in, he immediately paged Meredith. He didn't need her finding out from somebody else, and he wanted to make sure she was alright before the ambulance arrived, and his focus could no longer be on her.

Derek was waiting at the nurses station, when an anxious looking Meredith came quickly toward him.

"Hey, you paged me 911, everything okay?" said Meredith looking into a worried Derek's eyes.

Meredith had been having a tough few weeks and Derek really did not want to upset her. "Um ya…everything's fine, I just um…I um…its just that," rambled Derek has he tried to collect his thoughts, and figure out how he was going to break the news to Meredith.

"What is it Derek? What's going on?" Meredith asked.

"Can we um, um can we go sit down?" Derek questioned, hoping Meredith would say yes.

Meredith nodded her head and followed Derek to the nearest on call room. Once they were both settled inside Derek let out a deep breath, and placed his hand on Meredith's upper thigh. "Callie and Arizona were in a bad accident, they collided with a toe truck, Callie wasn't wearing her seatbelt and was launched through the wind shield, Arizona should be fine, but Callie, they don't know the extent of her injuries quite yet. EMS is bringing them in now."

Meredith stared at Derek Blankly. "Meredith?" said Derek, concerned that she had yet to respond. "Meredith, are you alright?"

Meredith was quickly pulled from her thoughts, and began to focus on Derek again. "Yes, I um, I'm fine, what do I, what do WE do now?"

"We need to meet the ambulance in the ambulance bay in 5 minutes." Explained Derek, still not convinced that Meredith was alright.

"Um Okay, Alright, let's go then." And with that Meredith was gone.

5 minutes later….

A good part of the staff at Seattle Grace hospital was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the Ambulance.

As soon as it arrived every one fled to the doors. "Woah, the only people I need here are Shepherd, Grey, and Dr. Bailey, the rest of you, go find something to do, we'll be sure to update you all as soon as we know something more." Said Owen Hunt. People slowly began to trickle out.

Owen pulled open the Ambulance doors, and was presented with a sight, that he never wanted to have to see. Arizona was shaking uncontrollably, and Callie was struggling for air.

Owen and Derek helped the EMS guy's get the gurney out of the ambulance. Derek left Owen, and Meredith momentarily so that he could get a quick look at Arizona, since nobody else seemed to be concerned with helping her.

"Arizona…" sighed Derek worridly.

"I…I….I asked….I asked her to marry me and a truck came out of no where!" cryed Arizona.

"Shhh, it's alright, it okay, we're taking care of her, she's gonna be alright, okay?"

"O-Okay" Arizona struggled through her sobs.

"I'm just gonna examine you, alright?"

Derek first pulled a penlight out of the pocket of his lab coat, when she flinched at the feeling of the bright light in her eyes, he backed off for a second. He returned to his task seconds later, hoping the light wouldn't bother her too much this time. He was glad to see that both of her pupils were responsive, and dialating.

"Alright Arizona, you're pupils are responsive and dialting so that's good. Now, I want you to squeeze my fingers as hard as you can, Okay? Can you do that?"

Arizona nodded slightly. Derek held his hands out to her, and motioned for him to squeeze them. She did as she was asked, and as soon as Derek knew for sure that she was neurologically intact he stitched up the two cuts on her face, and ran back inside to help , Owen, and Meredith with Callie.


	2. Chapter 2

When Derek arrived back inside he was beside himself, but he had to push all of his personal concerns aside and just focus on the medicine. When he arrived at Callie's room, one of the nurses informed him that she had been taken up for an MRI and CT scan and would then be held in the ICU until further notice. Derek thanked the nurse and left the room.

He pushed the button for the elevator, and the doors opened immedietly. He was pleasantly surprised to see Meredith inside of the elevator, but his happiness was soon clouded my fear when he saw the look on Meredith's face.

"Hey" said Derek as he walked into the elevator.

"Oh…hey" Meredith said quietly. Derek could tell she was holding back tears.

"Um…Everything alright, you seem a little off" he said.

Meredith was NOT alright. Yet another one of her friends was dying! "I'm..um…I'm fine," and with that Meredith's eyes rolled back into her head, and she fell forward.

Meredith had just fainted.

As soon as Derek saw her start to fall he immedietly stepped forward to catch her.

"Meredith, Meredith! Look at me!" Derek was slightly relieved when he felt her grab onto his arm.

Derek helped her to the floor, and pushed the emergency stop button on the elevator.

"Meredith look at me!"


End file.
